Zuko's FateKatara's Fate
by JazTheWolfGirl
Summary: Zuko is on the Fire Nation's side sorta in this story...he's not evil but he duznt go against his father.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I'm a HUGE Zuko/Katara fan they NEED to be together. SO, this is my vision of a relationship between them.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the Avatar characters.

Zuko sat in his room, tryign to figure it out. Why had he felt the want—no, the _need_—for Katara's sympathy in the catacombs of Ba Sing Se? Why did he take it easy on her in all those fights they'd been in? Did he love her? That last question swirled around in his mind all of the time.

He sighed and looked out the window. The sun was going to eclipse soon. He had better ready for the battle. He stood up and had the Hands help him with his armor. He grabbed his Dual Swords and clipped their sheath to his belt. Then he went outside and waited for Black Sun.

Katara quickly got a few sacks full of water and attached them all to her hips. She practiced a few tecniques to get a better hold of her bending and then she was ready to go.

"Katara, you ready?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She replied.

"Yip yip." Aang said to Appa. Then the bison took off.

"Aang, Sokka." Katara said. The boys looked at her. "Zuko's mine." She sounded angry. Angrier than when Jet lied to her.

"Ok." Sokka said carefully.

"No," Aang said. "Katara, he's—"

"No, Aang!" Katara interrupted. "He's mine. I'm fighting him, got it?"

"Yes," Aang answered quickly. "Y-you can fight him."

"That's what I thought." Katara said, looking off into the distance. Sokka and Aang glanced at each other than ahead.

Zuko stared at the horizon as the sun began to rise. He grabbed hold og his swords when he saw the bison's sillohette in the distance. It was about to begin.

Rate and Review please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Katara jumped down off of Appa with her brother and Aang. She immediately shot a soldier backward with water and moved on toward the palace. She could see fire shooting out, from a place by the palace steps. It was weak but still Katara couldn't believe a member of the fire nation was _still _fire bending during Black Sun.

Zuko used all his power to shoot the flames out toward the water tribe warriors. He was getting weaker, along with his fire. Soon he'd have to use his swords. He got a good punch into a warrior's side and made him fall. Soon afterward he kicked the legs out from under Haru and he was captured by guards and taken inside the palace gates.

Zuko did a back flip off the steps in front of the palace and landed with as much of his fire as he could muster. He took out three earth benders and a water tribe warrior. He whipped out his dual swords and began to fight that way. He dodged a rock being thrown at him and kicked that bender down. He ran onward, refusing to kill anyone if he could help it.

Katara knocked over millions of fire nation soldiers and by the time she found Zuko he was grappling with Pipsqueak. He almost got his sword in the tall guy's gut but Pipsqueak grabbed Zuko's wrist hard. Zuko winced a little as he hear (and felt) his wrist crack loudly. He kicked at Pipsqueak but couldn't reach he was thrown into the river that ran along beside the palace. He made a difficult and painful swim against the current and grabbed hold of the bank, crawling up it and laying there a moment.

He looked at his hand and moved it a little, biting his lip as pain lanced up his arm. He stopped and let it droop. He moved farther up the bank and was about to get up when he was frozen in place. His eyes were all he had control over. He looked at Katara and then away, knowing what was going on. Blood bending.

She picked him up with her bending and made him walk onto one of their ships. They covered his hands with rock and then Black Sun ended. Zuko tried to get free, cursing angrily when he accidently yanked his broken wrist.

After a long while offutile struggling, Zuko stopped and listened for approaching enemies. He glared when Aand, Sokka, and Katara walked in.

"Hello, Zuko." Katara said, sharply. He didn't reply. He resisted the urge to look at her. "We need to know what your father has planned for Sozan's Comet." She said.

_Her voice is so lovely. _Zuko thought. Then he shook his head. "I don't know what he's planning."

Katara slapped him. "We know you know, Zuko. You've been back there for a few months now."

"Yeah but he hasn't held any war meetings. And the last one of those I went to I got this." He turned his face so she could clearly see his scar. "I wasn't planning on going back into the room." He added quietly.

"Well, I offered to heal you back in Ba Sing Se." Katara said. "You were an idiot for not accepting."

"If I hadn't have declined your offer, I believe the Avatar would be dead. Long dead."

Katara slapped him again. "Tell me!"

"Or what? You're going to slap me again? I don't care!" Zuko shot a lite stream of fire from his nostrils. "The only reason I'm in this mess is because I didn't _want_ to kill that big guy. I'm many things. But a killer, I am not."

"I don't care." Katara said. "I want to know your father's plans."

"And I DON'T KNOW!" Zuko yelled. He stared into her eyes for a long moment. She stared back and then he looked away. "Uncle hates me and so do you…" he mumbled quietly so no one would hear.

"What did you say?" Katara asked.

"Nothing you care about." Zuko replied.

"You're probably right."


	3. Chapter 3

(I don't own any of this except the story itself sort of)

Zuko sat in his loneliness at the ship's cargo hold. His wrist had been placed in a cast and his other cuffed to a pipe with rock. Not that he really wanted to escape or go anywhere.

Above him, somewhere on the ship's deck, Katara was deciding what would happen to him. He wasn't scared of her, or what she would do to him. He was worried that hed have to leave them, and never see her again. Now, why was that?

_You must have feelings for her…_ he thought to himself. _It only makes sense of how you act around her…_

Perfect, just great. His life as a loyal fire nation royal blood was going to burst in flames if he ever let her know…or anyone else for that matter.

"Aang," Katara said as she and the young monk walked down the corridor that led to Zuko's prisonesque room. "Please, you can't let him come up to the deck."

"Yes, I can. He needs air, yknow? It's good for everyone to have fresh air once in a while." A breeze that he created blew her hair back slightly. "He's been locked in there for a week now."

"So? …He's Zuko! What if he suddenly burns us all?"

"He won't, Katara. C'mon, be yourself for at least a day alright? You haven't been yourself since he got here…"


End file.
